


Eyes

by Kabii



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, MORE COLOR BLIND MIZOLE HEYOOO, This one's short e w, also here's some fluff, go on, less than 500 words, take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabii/pseuds/Kabii
Summary: "Are you gonna do this every morning now?" Ryan returned his chuckle as she shuffled herself into a more comfortable position. "Just lay there and watch me wake up?"





	Eyes

Every day, for the past handful of days, Mizole wakes up with a reminder that he just might be the luckiest fella out there. 

He had his band, four of the greatest friends a guy could ask for. He had their gift, a way to see color just like every other inkling. And, of course, he had Ryan; a long time friend and a, for the most part, low-key crush of his; in his arms. He'd see how peaceful she looked as he waited for her to wake up, occasionally stroking her hair as she nestled herself closer to him, all whilst wearing those special specs of his to catch a glimpse of her eyes in the morning sun that beamed through the window when they finally fluttered open. Sure, they didn't work as well as they did outside, but Mizole would still get emotional over seeing his newfound lovers eyes glisten in the morning sun. They were his favorite part about her, after all.

Her heterochromic eyes rivaled the pale pinks and blues seen at the brink of dawn, and were always magical in comparison to the sky at that time of day. There really wasn't any way to put his love for that blend of colors into words; they're  _ that _ beautiful to him. But that didn't stop him from trying when she wasn't around, despite it only being a couple of days since he became acquainted with them.

Whenever she had the time to run out to the nearest grocery store, or head out to the nearest cafe by herself, he'd try to string words to describe her eyes together in his head; occasionally humming out melodies to accompany them. All of which, by the way, were as corny and as poetic as you would expect from a guy like him.

He slightly flinched when he heard her sound out a small moan, nuzzling herself into his chest a bit more before opening her eyes with a hum. His lips couldn't help but to curl up in a doofy manner as her eyes proceeded to meet his.

_ "What?" _

Mizole slightly shook his head at her one worded statement, his eyes lighting up at the sound of her voice. "Beautiful."

Ryan rolled her eyes, her lips gently curling upwards to match his smile. "Seriously?"

Mizole chuckled. "What?"

"Are you gonna do this  _ every _ morning now?" Ryan returned his chuckle as she shuffled herself into a more comfortable position. "Just lay there and watch me wake up?"

"Hey!" Mizole huffed, his smile growing wider as he did so. "It's not my fault that your eyes look the best at this time of day!"

Ryan rolled her eyes once more. "You're weird Mizzy." She reached up and poked his nose. "You know that?"

"Yeah? Well so are you, Ry."


End file.
